


a peaceful night

by casstelia



Series: trio of towns [1]
Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lowercase, Married Life, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstelia/pseuds/casstelia
Summary: yuzuki gets to love, pamper and appreciate his wife.





	a peaceful night

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired, replaying story of seasons, and wish there was a bigger fandom for this game. enjoy! p.s not beta read

"love," a deep soothing voice calls out from the doorway, causing the farmer to look up from her crops with a questioning glance. "come inside, it's late. i drew a bath for you." 

she smiles at him, "i'm coming, don't you worry." she calls back, putting her tools back into her outside toolbox. yuzuki smiles, the same gentle smile that never changes, and leans against the doorway. he watches her, his eyes filled with an insurmountable amount of love. 

"you didn't have to wait for me, silly." she laughs a bit as she stands at the doorframe, and yuzuki shrugs. 

"if i don't pester you to come in, you would never stop working." he teases, and she sticks her tongue out before laughing again. always so full of laughter, she was. it's just another thing yuzuki loved about her.

"maybe you're right! but maybe you aren't." yuzuki goes back inside, and she follows along, shutting the door behind the two. yuzuki shuffles towards the tiny kitchen while humming an old lullaby his grandmother used to sing him. behind him, he hears his wife take off her muddied boots and overalls, putting them into a hamper near the door. (they had decided to put it there after they had a tiny qualm about tracking mud into the house). then, he listens to her footsteps as she they  _tap tap tap_ down the hallway, towards the bathroom. 

yuzuki best be starting dinner. 

 

* * *

 

 

"well well, something smells good!" her cheerful voice flutters into his ears as he turns off the stove. turning towards her, yuzuki shrugs.

"oh, it's just dinner. i thought you might want something nice and warm to eat after a long day of work." yuzuki doesn't often get to pamper his wife like he'd like to, so he takes any opportunity to do it. he knows she does the same for him. 

"god, you really are the best thing to ever happen to me." she admits, and yuzuki carries the pot of curry to the table, setting it down on the (handmade) pot holder. she pulls out a chair and takes a seat, and yuzuki follows her lead. she dishes up first, and yuzuki second, piling rice and curry onto their plates in a peaceful silence. they both scrape down their first few bites of food in silence, simply enjoying each others presence. yuzuki always liked it when it went quiet between them, it was calming. they both knew each other and didn't need to prove anything, so they could simply enjoy the moment.

wiping her face with a napkin, his wife speaks up. "so, did you finish up early today?" she asks, setting down her napkin and picking up her spoon. yuzuki nodded.

"it was a quiet day, so i thought i would give my wife a nice treat. i hope you enjoyed the bath." he smiles, and she nods. 

"it was different then my usual bath. did you put something in it?" she asks, and yuzuki hums happily.

"so you noticed! i ran into lisette and siluka hanging out, strangely, and they recommended me some herbs and flowers that help with pain relief. so, i thought that my lovely wife would appreciate it." he explains, scooping more food into his mouth afterwards. 

after swallowing his food, he adds, "i think they told me knowing i would put it in your bath, thinking on it now." he laughs, and she rolls her eyes.

"that sounds exactly like them. i'll have to thank them when i see them tomorrow." his wife says, and yuzuki nods.

"i will as well. you are absolutely glowing after, so i'll have to thank them for causing that." yuzuki admits, with a slight blush, and she grins. 

"okay! next time, i get to treat you to something nice. just you wait, yuzuki!" she points with her spoon at him, before going back to eating. they bicker and talk and discuss their day, before realizing that they had finished the curry and rice yuzuki prepared. together, they cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen, joking around and singing soft love songs (yuzuki had way too much of a soft spot for soft love songs). as his wife put away the last dish, she hummed out a question.

"can we talk?" yuzuki swore his heart stopped, and she quickly added. "like, not in a bad way. it's just..." she pauses, scrunching up her nose cutely while in thought.

"it's just..." yuzuki repeats, and finally she finishes her thought.

"it's just that your voice is calming, and i can fall asleep to it."  she admits, and blushes. "it's really deep and attractive and it's always been lowkey my guilty pleasure to just listen to you speak." her face is as red as an apple at this point, and yuzuki finds it super adorable. 

"and here i thought you couldn't get any cuter." he laughs, and pulls her into a hug. "how about we go curl up in bed and i tell you about my day?" he suggests, and she nods with a content smile. 

"thank you, yuzuki." sleepiness edges into her voice as they waddle towards bed together, and he hums.

"i get to wake up beside you every day, and i'd do everything to keep it that way." he butters her up with his cheesy words (he means them 100% though), while she climbs into bed, and he follows not far behind her. "though, you know, as i think back on it, you've fallen asleep to my voice before." yes, he does remember that time. it is one of his favourite memories of her.

she snuggles into him. "oh yeah, i remember that. you were.... talkin' bout something. desserts?" she mumbles, sleep already beginning to take her. yuzuki nods.

"yeah, it was. i had just come back to tsuyukusa, and you, in all your sunshine like ways, decided to try to befriend me. remember that?" he speaks softly, and deeply. he has always had a naturally deep voice, one that hinata was always envious of, so it's nice that his wife enjoyed it so much.

"mhm..." she responds, barely, so yuzuki decides to keep talking.

"you had brought me chesnut rice during lunch and came to eat supper with my grandparents and i when you weren't busy. oh, they absolutely adored you. my grandmother sat me down and told me to swoop that girl up while i still had the chance. she really loves you. so does grandpa, he always would ask about you when you didn't come by, you know? and i also loved you." he ranted and rambled, even though she was already peacefully sleeping.

"i still love you. and i always will." he finishes, letting silence fall. the only thing he heard when he drifted to sleep was the calming, repetitive breaths coming from his one and only.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [casstelia](https://www.twitter.com/casstelia)


End file.
